metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorea
Gorea is the final boss of Metroid Prime Hunters. It is a powerful being that invaded the Alimbic Cluster millennia ago, as a shapeless gas. It assumed the form of a gigantic, three-legged Alimbic and began destroying the Alimbic race. Gorea not only resisted the weapons used against it, but it seized and copied them, using the Alimbics' own technology against them. In a last, desperate attempt to contain it, the Alimbic Order used a device called the Seal Sphere to trap Gorea. As an extra precaution, they put the Seal Sphere in the Oubliette and used the Alimbic Cannon to send the ship into the Infinity Void. Since the Seal Sphere used the Alimbics' psionic energy, this caused the race to go extinct in the physical world. Although not officially stated, many fans believe that Gorea sent out the telepathic message that was used to lure bounty hunters from across the universe in promise of ultimate power within the Alimbic Cluster. This plot would almost free Gorea in the end; however, the ancient being was unaware of the Omega Cannon stationed within the Oubliette facility which is later used to defeat Gorea's final phase. Logbook Entry "Superficial scan indicates GOREA's body is impervious to attack." Logbook Entry (Arm) "Sensors unable to locate the upper-arm vulnerability present in GOREA's prior form." Logbook Entry (Seal Sphere) "Harmonic analysis of the central sphere suggests that it is susceptible to direct attack." Battling Gorea Gorea challenged Samus in its old form of a monstrous Alimbic in the lower levels of the Oubliette. It cycled between the six weapons it had stolen from the hunters. However, its shoulders became vulnerable to the antithesis of the weapon it was using at any one time. If one shoulder accumulated enough damage, Gorea would lose that arm, but regrow it in a few moments. If Samus successfully destroyed both arms, Gorea would try to regenerate by floating in the air and drawing energy from the Seal Sphere. At this point, Samus could attack the Seal Sphere to damage Gorea with whatever weapon she had used to destroy its arms. Once Gorea accumulated enough damage, it appeared to be destroyed. Gorea 2 In actuality, Gorea had a second form. Samus could only find and battle this form if she shot the six panels on the wall of the prison she fought the first form in with their corresponding weapons, in the order indicated by the "Alimbic prophecy" lore scans. After Gorea was defeated, the panels teleported it and Samus to a new arena. Gorea's second form resembles the first, but it lacks any limbs. It floats around, and is capable of teleportation. The Seal Sphere is free-floating and vulnerable; all Alimbic essence has left the sphere, and Gorea is trying to draw energy from it. It's still Gorea's weak point, but is now impervious to all of Samus's weapons. The six orange spots on Gorea's lower flap-like appendage serve as a health bar, even though Gorea already has an official one. The more damage you deal to Gorea, the more of those spots turn black. In the above picture you can see all of Gorea's spots lit. Shortly after the battle begins, Samus receives a message from her ship that guides her to the Omega Cannon, located at the bottom of the arena. The cannon is capable of damaging the Seal Sphere, and Samus is soon able to destroy Gorea. Logbook Entry (Gorea 2) "GOREA's final form is impervious to all weapons currently equipped in the POWER SUIT. Alternative weaponry is required to penetrate GOREA's armor. Sensors detect that ALIMBIC essence is no longer present in the SEAL SPHERE. GOREA remains attatched to the sphere in order to draw all remaining from it." Gorea's origin Very little is revealed in scans about where Gorea originated. Alimbic datashades say that Gorea came to Alinos in the form of a comet. This is not too dissimilar to the Leviathans of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Possibility of Survival In the final cutscene of Metroid Prime Hunters, players see Gorea explode and soon after the Oubliette prison is destroyed. If one looks at their enemy kill record in the Records option on the Main Menu, before and after the Gorea fight, they'll notice that the record remains the same. Keep in mind, only Gorea can be attacked for this to be accurate. Due to Gorea not counting as a "kill", the creature may have somehow managed to survive the skirmish within the Oubliette prison. All other enemies factor in as a "kill" within the game. Also Gorea 4 in the amblic lore section it states that Gorea replicated itself in solid form. Other This is the music heard when battling Gorea: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ5lmZGc3G8 Trivia *Gorea is apparently capable of speech, seeing as the Alimbics stated it shrieked out its name. However, this may also imply that Gorea is not its true name, but possible a misinterpretation on the behalf of the Alimbic. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Category:Oubliette